<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 050 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810351">Day 050</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 050</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anders didn’t come out of Darktown often, not without Hawke at least, but there were some things he could only get in the Lowtown market.</p><p>His first stop of the day was to a shop that catered to scribes. Most merchants that sold wiring supplies did their business out of Hightown, and they sold scented papers and coloured inks for the nobles to write letters with. At the Owle Pen shop, however, the clientele were all working class and the quality and prices matched that. The owner knew Anders by name and quickly produced a bag of feathers unsuitable for making quills with. These, Anders planned to use to fill out his coat. </p><p>Plumed shoulders were very stylish, but not the most practical for adventuring and fighting. He was constantly having to replace lost feathers lest his coat become too patchy. He may live in a sewer but he had to maintain his standards. Today was a special day as he was also purchasing ink quill and parchment. </p><p>“Another edition of your manifesto?” The owner asked. Anders nodded. With the resistance shunning him, he needed something to fill his days. In light of Roberto’s appearance, he thought it best to update his censure against blood magic to use stronger language. He knew the underground read his manifesto and, even if they wouldn’t meet him face to face, maybe he could make them see that their alliance would only lead to disaster. </p><p>His next stop was to Lady Elegant’s kiosk. She wasn’t there (too busy hobnobbing) but one of her apprentices greeted him. He picked up some healing potions and an elixir of purity (a perfectly normal thing for a warden to purchase) paying five times what they were worth. Someone would be by his clinic later that evening with a case of lyrium potions. </p><p>Next, he went to the Hanged Man for a pint and a talk with Varric. Anders didn’t feel much like talking but he appreciated the company all the same. He was struck with sudden inspiration and jotted down some notes on his new parchment.</p><p>“Hey Blondie,” said the dwarf. “I hate to break it to you but I think you’re going about that all wrong.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Anders asked.</p><p>“You’re making logical argument based on historical fact and using observable truths about the world,” Varric said as though he were pointing out a hidden truth. </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“People hate that shit!” Varric said. “People like to think they make decisions like that, but no one really does. They only care about how things make them feel. People hate the templars more than even now that they are here every day stopping petty crimes and generally making a nuisance of themselves. Now is the perfect time for some rebranding. Have you considered becoming a street performer? Doing magic shows for children?”</p><p>Anders almost spat out his ale he was so offended by the notion.</p><p>“You want me to perform like a trained bear?”</p><p>“No,” Varric said. Anders was taken aback by the uncharacteristic seriousness in his voice. “I think you should perform like a trained Bard. You can kill all the bandits and templars you like but it won’t make anyone less afraid of mages. You need to get them when they’re young, make them think of mages as they fun people who make paper cranes come to life. It’s not as glamorous as giving your life for the cause but it’s more effective in the long run. Healthier for you, too.”</p><p>“I…” Anders started to protest but then started to consider Varric’s proposal. If he wanted to get people to trust mages,a non-violent approach might be more effective, and more fun. </p><p>There is no Justice in performing parlour tricks. The laughter of children is no punishment for templars. In the time it would take to change enough childish minds and for those children I become adults many thousands of mages will die or be made tranquil. Direct and decisive action is needed.</p><p>“I’ll have to think on it,” was what Anders said to Varric. “Well, it’s about time for me to head to the fish markets.”</p><p>“Now?” Varric asked incredulously. “It’s almost noon! All the good fish will be gone.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Anders said. “Now, the fishmongers will be desperately trying to offload their dregs. This is when you find the best deals.”</p><p>“I’ve smelled more than my fair share of warm fish,” Varric said. “You can’t save enough money to make it worth it.”</p><p>“I can when I can freeze the fish myself,” Anders replies costing his hand in ice.</p><p>“See!” Varric exclaimed. “Magical ice boxes is exactly the sort of thing I’m talking about. You could make a fortune. Better yet you could have a magical cart you drive around in the summer handing out iced water or frozen cream to people. Everyone would love that!”</p><p>“It gives me something to consider at least.” Anders stood to leave. “I’m still on your tab right?”</p><p>“Always,” Varric replied. Anders smiled at his friends and took his leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>